UdomielEvenstar
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: Typical Legolas/Arwen romancey thing. Plz read!


Title: Anìron Udomiel Rating: Pg-13 Genre: Romance/Drama Summary: Typical Arwen/Legolas Romance. Before Ellesser, there was Greenleaf. Not for Aragorn lovers. Also, Legolas and Arwen have known each other prior to this story. Keywords: Arwen/Legolas, children, forbidden love. (So typical) AN: Couldn't help it. They're my parents. I had to write about them! Sorry. Italics are past events. Set around the Fellowship meeting in Rivendell.  
  
*&^&* Arwen looked out into the night. Frodo was all right. They had arrived in Rivendell just in time. The notes of an elvish song drifted into her room, like the spray from the many waterfalls of Imladris that floated into her room. She smiled to herself as she thought of Legolas.  
  
The blonde elf smiled at her. They greeted one another and embraced briefly. "I have missed you." he whispered in her ear. "And I have missed you." she replied. He took her hand, and together they walked down to the small clearing where they had first met. "I.I wanted to ask you something.But first: Do you love me?" he asked cautiously. " Of course. But what is it you wanted to ask? Merely where my affections lie?" "No. I wanted to ask you, if you would consent to be my wife." he ducked his head shyly. Arwen blushed and smiled at the same time. "Yes Legolas. I will marry you." She tilted his face up and brushed back an errant strand of blonde hair. He smiled happily at her. Arwen leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "My hand and my heart will always belong with you, Legolas Greenleaf." she whispered.  
  
Ah, their union had been a happy one! Arwen still remembered everything they had gone through together. The building of their home and the conception of their two children. This brought about memories of the fire, which had separated her children from her. Legolas had been heartbroken, and though he wouldn't cry, he wasn't ever the same after that. The fire had been their undoing. Legolas had been unable to look at the mother of his children the same way, and it was agreed that they would spend some time apart, even though they still loved each other. Arwen sighed and turned from her balcony and closed the curtains. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of another time, when things had been right.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
The morning came, sunlight trickled onto the Evenstar's pillow and onto her face. She went about her morning habits and went to watch for the representatives to arrive. Boromir was first to arrive. The rugged Gondorian handed his reigns to a stable hand. Behind him came- Legolas.  
  
Arwen's heart jumped into her throat as the blonde elf dismounted and looked around. A secret smile crossed his lips.  
  
*&^%^&* Legolas went looking for Arwen, and he found her wandering about Imladris. He watched her for a while before making his presence known. "Good evening Arwen." he said, stepping out of the shadows. "Legolas!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. He grinned and spun her around. "Ai! I have missed you my love." he murmured, nuzzling her throat. She seemed saddened and he sensed it. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She pulled away. "I am betrothed to Aragorn." she said softly. "No! It cannot be! Arwen, do you not still love me?" he seemed near tears. "Of course! How can you ask that? I will always love you." She whispered. "Please Arwen, call off the wedding. Come with our families and me to the Grey Havens! I cannot leave you here." She looked off into the distance. "I don't know what it is, but something pulls me to him, even though I do not wish to go. Even as my father begs me to leave with him, I cannot. It is as if I am under a-" "Spell." Legolas finished. "We must find a way to break this curse. To free you. I will die if I must leave you here." "Legolas.." she sighed, leaning against his shoulder. Together they watched the stars come out. Peeking out from behind clouds and mountains, the stars seemed to sing their own song.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
